Mi mayor crimen
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: Nami ha cometido un crimen mayor que ser una ladrona y una pirata, cúal será? LuNa 3D2Y Por San Valentín!


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, mis loqueras y deliros romántico-perturbadores si!.

Advertencia: 3D2Y, Spoilers de la Isla Gyojin, LuNa, "Drabble", Ensoñaciones de San Valentín y mucha imaginación!

**Mi mayor crimen**

**.-*~*-.**

Seré una ladrona, una pirata y la pesadilla de todo buen mercante, pero ahora mismo, mi mayor crimen radica en mi mente.

Atormentas mis días con tu imagen, tu solo recuerdo me provoca sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo y el solo hecho de imaginarme que _"algo más"_ pueda llegar a pasar me hace estremecer por completo.

No puedo evitar pasearme por el barco fingiendo _"analizar"_ el clima cuando en realidad estoy observándote discretamente. Como si el hecho de hacerlo fuera algo prohibido. Y tal vez lo era, pues aunque tu cuerpo fuera el de un hombre, tu mente y tu corazón eran aún las de un niño.

O era acaso que eso era lo que YO quería creer para así justificar mi cobardía? Tal vez tú estuvieras pensando en otra persona. Y el solo hecho de traerlo a mi memoria me hacía arder el estómago, me causaba un tremendo vacío indescriptible, casi como el que se produce cuando te columpias.

Cuando tuvimos por fin un tiempo de tranquilidad en el Nuevo Mundo y nos sentamos a contar lo que habíamos hecho estos 2 años. Ese monstruo interior se había despertado con la sola mención de la _"Emperatriz Pirata"._

Yo me conocía a mí misma, y si bien sabía que no era para nada fea, el solo hecho de compararme con ella me causaba inseguridad. Me hacía pasar horas parada frente al espejo cual vanidosa adolescente. Mirando cada detalle de mi cuerpo y odiando profundamente cada imperfección del mismo.

Pero acaso tu los notabas? No parecías darte cuenta de absolutamente nada, pues como siempre tú aparecías sonriente por todo el barco. Jugando, gritando y riéndote con esa peculiar y estúpida risa tuya.

Entonces que carajos era lo que me gustaba de ti? No lo comprendía. Y por más que hablar con Robin, ni ella parecía entenderme, pues aunque fuera mi mejor amiga, había ciertos pensamientos que no podía compartir con ella. El motivo? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

Qué más podía hacer? No tenía el valor suficiente para decirte lo mucho que te quería, y aunque lo hiciera, tu solo lo hacías como un nakama. Mi ilusión terminaba allí donde tu sueño comenzaba, pues en tu cabeza no había nada más importante que eso.

Tu meta? Ser el Rey de los Piratas y conquistar el Grand Line tal cual lo había hecho Gol D Roger hace ya más de 20 años…. Pero incluso el Rey de los Piratas se había enamorado…

Tal vez, pero solo tal vez… una vez que pudieras cumplir tu anhelo podrías pensar en algo más. Podrías pensar en mí.

Entonces tenía que esforzarme al máximo para que lo cumplieras. Aunque estemos en el océano más peligroso del mundo y tú seas el loco capitán al mando de la dirección a tomar.

Y como si te hubiera invocado con un extraño hechizo, apareciste frente a mí en la cubierta.

-Oi Nami! Ya casi llegamos a la siguiente isla?- me preguntaste sonriente

-Si Luffy, estamos ya muy cerca – Pero entonces enredaste tu brazo por mi cintura causándome un escalofrío, mi corazón cabalgó cual caballo desbocado pero se detuvo rápidamente al notar que tu verdadero objetivo era el Log Pose.

-Oi Namiiii! Pero nos dirigimos a la aguja que menos se mueve! Dijo señalando la última aguja de la derecha –Yo quiero ir a esa! –

-P-Pero Luffy! Estás loco o que! Que no ves como se agita la aguja? Esa isla debe ser peligrosísima! –

-Shishishi –reíste mientras te desenredabas de mí. Bonita nueva costumbre habías adquirido –Si no fuera peligroso… donde quedaría la aventura? – Y te alejaste de mí para volver a tu asiento especial.

Hace dos años te hubiera golpeado hasta haber hecho que cambiara de opinión, pero ahora me dirigí lentamente hasta el timón y cambié la ruta. Casi podía imaginarme tu sonrisa al ver que nos movíamos hacia donde tú querías.

Que fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión? Que ahora tu sed de aventura ya no era la de un niño travieso. Era la de un hombre que sabía a dónde quería ir.

Tal vez no tuviera que esperar tanto después de todo…

Y con la misma calma que cambié la ruta, me dirigí al columpio que pendía de uno de mis preciados mandarinos, de donde corté una fruta y comencé a comerla lentamente, disfrutando mi "escondite secreto" la perfecta vista que tenía de ti, volviendo a la que se había convertido en mi rutina del diario.

_**Mi crimen? Pienso tanto en ti que podrían denunciarme de acoso mental.**_

.-*~*-.

**TrueStory**…. No se han sentido así cuando están enamorads y no se sienten correspondidos? Bonito San Valentín fui a pasar tratando de olvidarme de ÉL…

En fin! La vida sigue! Si ustedes como yo no salieron por las fuertes lluvias o por otras razones, eso no es motivo para estar tristes! Como bien dice NaMii HeartPhilia _"nadie nace para estar solo" _:)

Y si tienen pareja.. APROVECHENLA! 3

En fin, la lluvia me cortara el internet en cualquier momento! D:! asi que

Quejas? Sugerencias? Dejen Reviews! :D!


End file.
